


【病毒狗病毒】The Memory.

by Fumingjue



Category: Prototype (Video Games), Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumingjue/pseuds/Fumingjue
Summary: ⚠️【高亮】可能是刀：背景是寿命论，Aiden生命的终结。推荐搭配bgm：the only thing（by Sufjan Stevens）
Relationships: Aiden Pearce/Alex Mercer, Alex Mercer/Aiden Pearce
Kudos: 3





	【病毒狗病毒】The Memory.

一.

——“大脑半球肿瘤的临床症状，在精神方面多表现为反应迟钝、生活懒散，以及记忆力减退甚至丧失。”

二.

即使身着病号服躺在医院的病床上，Aiden也始终仍然捧着他的宝贝手机，无论活动还是进食都必须要攥着那玩意儿、甚至就连睡觉之前也总必须要先确认数次手机是被关机了压在枕头下。按照他的说法，这部手机已经是为数不多他所熟悉的东西，能为病号提供相当的安全感。

可话虽如此，现在正盯着方寸大屏幕的Adien却看起来颇是烦恼。他微蹙着眉头向坐在床尾的男人提出疑惑：“我总觉得我以前的手机壁纸不是这样的。好像有哪里不太对劲，Alex。”

反是被提问的Alex看起来倒好像还蛮不屑，只自顾自低着脑袋将苹果上覆着的最后一小块果皮刮去、然后将它递进Aiden手中：“你问我我又怎么知道。你自己的手机，难道还能被别人换了壁纸？”

病症恶化至今，颅内恶性肿瘤早已经将Aiden的记忆蚕食得千疮百孔、而且无时无刻不在继续。即便Aiden明面上从不抱怨什么，但他显然还仍在为此苦苦挣扎：毕竟这世上还有那么多他不想忘记的事情。

但有一点他没记错，那就是他的手机壁纸确实被改过。

他原本的手机壁纸是Nicky一家的照片，拍摄于十多年前波尼风和日丽的湖畔。记忆里波尼的苹果派很香，乡村的天空很蓝，湖面很广阔，湖水很清澈。大家每次出发前都计划着要怎么样去对付一条大鱼，结果到最后却总永远双手空空地回去。——拍照的时候他们应该刚才用过午饭，因为照片里的Jackson嘴角还沾着没来得及擦的奶油就被舅舅给喊来了。更值得一提的是那时候Lena也还在，相片里的小侄女怀里抱着她的小羊娃娃正对镜头露出由衷快乐的笑——

这一家人曾经是支持Aiden在绝境中再度站起的希望，因为他们是被Aiden所爱着的人。

Aiden本不想就这样轻易忘记他的亲人、于是便把他们的合照用作每天都能见到无数次的壁纸意图提醒自己。可即使如此，现实依旧残酷：随着时间推移，Aiden也无可避免地上逐渐开始对壁纸中的人感到疑惑。

“我有一个妹妹？”

“是的，她叫Nicky。这两个孩子是她的儿子和女儿，他们的名字分别是Jackson和Lena。”

Alex曾不厌其烦地一次又一次指着手机壁纸上的成员做出介绍，就连他也已经算不清自己到底解答了这个问题多少次。起初Aiden经由Alex稍微提醒就还能想起来画中人是自己的妹妹，可随着日子过去愈久，他就忘得愈多。直到终于有一天、他在醒来关闭手机闹铃之后，就再也想不起来这张照片中的女子究竟是谁了。

那天的他对着手机屏幕发了很长很长时间的呆。

“她叫Nicky，是你的妹妹。这两个孩子分别是Jackson和Lena。”根本不需要将视线落在照片上，Alex就沿Aiden的视线方向将壁纸中人物的名字一一报出。他几乎已经没办法再更熟悉这张图片了，熟练到就算这时候当场删除照片、他也许都能马上给重新画出张一模一样的。

但是Aiden呢，这些回答对他有用吗？反正这无论如何对他都只是一小段时间的记忆而已，很快就会再度消散。更何况现在只是这一张照片，而纵使Alex也不可能对任何大大小小事物都投入相当的精力。毕竟现在无论谁都猜不透这位病人的心思、不管他下一秒提出什么问题都是无比正常的，比如——

“他们过得好吗？”

“……哈？”

“……Alex，我问Nicky一家。他们现在过得还好吗？”

Alex颇感到不可思议地顿了顿。我哪里知道？你们好几年前就已经切断联系再也没有往来了，曾经最亲热的妹妹恐怕此刻甚至都不知道她的哥哥正在医院里迎接死亡。就算再怎么神通广大如Alex也不可能在几秒内满美国去找一个只知道名字和长相的人，更何况他知道是Aiden曾经主动要求切断联系就只为了保全亲人的安全，他不能毁掉爱人努力至今才达到的一切：“…他们都很好。”

Aiden陷入了漫长的沉默。

此后真的过去了太久太久，当夕阳西下、落日的余晖洒进玻璃窗零落满地，Aiden才熄灭手机屏幕叹了口气。  
“其实我一直有一种……不该忘记他们的直觉，就我好像亏欠他们什么。那种感觉好像我欠了很大一笔债，无论曾经、现在还是以后都永远无法还清。”  
这是他那天除了提问之外说的为数不多的话，而其中任何一个字都盛满了他难以掩抑的疲惫以及惋惜和悲伤之类的太多太多——

“我好像欠了他们太多，仿佛是我把极为重要的什么东西夺走了。……但是我实在什么都想不起来，Alex。我已经忘记了这么重要的事情。”

Alex不知道到底是什么蛛丝马迹勾起了Aiden的回忆，他只知道这种模棱两可的负罪感只会使人更加难过。所以即使犹豫了蛮久、他最后还是开口说谎了：“可人的直觉只是无稽之谈。相信生物学博士的话，你不应该盲从直觉这种东西，Aiden。”

因此当Aiden提出说觉得他那壁纸好像不太对劲的时候，Alex怎么可能会乖乖把真相和盘托出呢？毕竟趁夜深将Aiden摸走偷换了手机壁纸的人正是他。 

三.

Alex最初的记忆来源于他所附着的第一具身体：真正的“Alex Mercer”，那个生物学博士。现在再回想一下那个时候的感觉——Alex觉得他的出生就仿佛只是什么无法阻止东西在往他脑内开闸放水，把那些完全不属于他本身的经历灌进记忆库。在那之后，他的记忆是随着日子过去而一点点变得越加充实的。

而现在的Aiden呢？

他不像Alex那样存续别人的记忆，而是拥有属于自己的生命，一天一天活至今日。他的生命中的其中每一分每一秒都是货真价实的回忆。

可现在这些珍贵的回忆正在慢慢离他远去，永远地。

大脑半球肿瘤给人带来的伤害是不可逆转的。这不是普通的忘记，而是真正失去了记忆；换句话来讲，“忘记”这种行为是暂时的，作为回忆的部分始终在那儿。它们始终存在，只是因为姑且不需要而被雪藏了起来；但是记忆消失却不一样，那是真正地弄丢了、失去了、被销毁了，无论如何都再不可能复原。

再换一个说法，Alex可以看到被吸收者已经忘记的事，却对被销毁的记忆无可奈何。

因为记忆力衰退而住院是一种怎么样的体验？这个问题看起来真的很搞笑，事实上Alex第一次听说Aiden因为忘记带旅馆钥匙而被堵在门外的时候也笑了很久：芝加哥的精明老狐狸居然会有一天被关在自家门外，这简直不可思议。好吧，一开始的Aiden也确实只是任由对方打趣儿——毕竟忘带钥匙而不得不喊同居的人回来开门真的很蠢——但是随着事态随时间发展愈发严重，他们俩就再无法把这些当成Aiden单纯的失误来面对了。

毕竟正常情况下，没有任何人会在距离据点两条街道远的地方迷路。

当Alex接到电话后根据gps定位找到Aiden的时候两个人只是相视无言。说真的，Alex很想听到Aiden突然说什么这是玩笑啦、其实我在拿你寻开心啦、我只是想试探一下啦、我只是想看看你会不会来找我啦，然而Aiden那时候眼中的迷茫和不甘却将Alex所能幻想到的一切可能性完全击碎了。

Aiden这种人不可能开小孩子似的玩笑。Alex早该想明白。

“乔伊·史密斯”是Aiden在几个月前注册入院时所用的假身份，它的利用极为有效地避免了“私法制裁者因病入院”这条消息的传播。而私法制裁者不希望这个新闻散播的原因有三：一来Aiden不希望每天有人旅游观光似的来参观病房，二来可能有心怀鬼胎的收尾人会想乘机大赚一笔，以及最重要的第三点，就是Aiden担心没了私法制裁者的芝加哥内已被剿灭的帮派会又死灰复燃。

得益于骇客在捏造虚假信息方面的高超技术，至今没人知道私法制裁者就在这家医院。但尽管如此，Alex仍然坚持日日夜夜守在Aiden的床位旁。他坚持认为Aiden需要照顾以至于几乎是时刻黏在对方身边——老实说Aiden曾经不止一次提出说他简直是自找麻烦多此一举——但实际上他们两者都明白Alex的坚持并非空穴来风：Aiden的情况随着时间推移变得越来越糟糕，而Alex实在不愿意留下Aiden一个人面对陌生的房间去疑惑现在是什么时候、身边的人是谁、这里到底是哪。

四.

Aiden随着手机闹铃的震动醒来了。头很疼，身体也好像无法动弹，更糟糕的是思维混乱而大脑一片空白。

他看了一眼手机屏幕，六点十五分，但窗外仍然是黑漆漆的。什么都看不清楚。这么看来现在应该是冬天。现在是冬天吗？又不太冷，也许是室内开了保暖设备的缘故。但是睡着之前是什么季节来着？

等一等。说起了睡觉。我是什么时候睡着的？我睡了多久？我为什么会睡在这里？这里是什么情况？我要怎么样才能出去？

……

不知道自己究竟在哪里，也实在想不起来这几天究竟发生了什么，好像还想不起来再更久之前的某些事——记忆混乱不堪，就是断线的珍珠洒落一地，这儿一颗那儿一颗，突兀又散得毫无规律。

Aiden看了看四周：哪里都没有锁链手铐，应该不至于是监禁；一个闪烁着红光的摄像头，但是除此之外再没什么危险的设备，不太像是要置自己于死地的陷阱；四周似乎没有任何嘈杂声响，这证明他并非在什么危险区域。但是这样Aiden就更想不到他究竟为什么在这儿了——一切的线索全部断于无法推理。但是芝加哥的老狐狸无论何时都不可能流露任何一点儿惊慌失措的模样——尽管要压抑这种本能而天然的恐惧实在很难——但是他知道自己必须忍耐，因为越是表现出恐慌，就越只会会给对手留下更多可乘之机。

“你还是起得这么早，Aiden。”

灯光随着一个人声倏忽开始跳动了。日光灯正在被点亮，与此同时还响起了陌生人的声音。Aiden本能想要去翻找风衣暗袋却发现自己的衣着早已不是习惯的那身了——无论哪儿都摸不到他的枪支和炸弹，甚至就连那些一次性制作原件也消失得无影无踪！面前那个男人似乎并没有表现敌意、但是这并不能代表任何。在没有任何武器可以防身的现状之下Aiden依旧处于极度危险的境地。虽然可能来者只是个普通人，但是必要时刻必须杀了他。…尽管此时没有任何武器但是变电箱…这里可能有变电箱或者其他任何可以过载的玩意儿。只要这个摄像头还能使用。手机，手机还在，手机还有电，手机还能用。也许现在自己只需要骇入那个摄像头然后再——

“冷静，Aiden！是我！”

“是我Alex Mercer！”

……

Alex Mercer？

好像有点熟悉……不，简直太熟悉了，但又实在想不起来。到底在哪里——

日光灯趁着Aiden犹豫的这点儿时候明灭几下终于将室内照得一片惨白，待到几秒后他勉强适应了这过亮光而看清了颜色的时候，映入视野的那些是吊瓶、病床、轮椅、呼吸机——

以及自己身上的，蓝白色条纹的病号服。

五.

Alex和Aiden一开始的关系几乎称得上商业：Aiden帮助Alex藏匿在芝加哥，而作为交换，Aiden则受到Alex的保护，各取所需；但随着合作的深入，两个人也愈加默契。再然后，他们俩到底之是怎么发展到现在这个状态的？恐怕就算去这么问了也只是一个无解之题。在他们二人间并没有什么甜腻腻的双向暗恋啊告白啊恋爱啊——一切都太自然了，他们甚至没有互相表明过心意——确定了他们关系的只不过是战后一个粗暴的、仍带着血腥气的吻，一个仿佛水到渠成的信号。总之他们的关系在那之后开始得莫名其妙。

曼哈顿病毒和芝加哥骇客，Alex几乎认为他和Aiden的组合是无所不能的：Alex身为黑光病毒的实力那是不用再多说了，而就连芝加哥警方的一举一动都逃不过Aiden对系统网络的监控。Aiden着实是一只狡猾的狐狸，无论面对何种现状都能找到让自己占据优势的方法，再加以Alex的默契配合几乎堪称所向披靡，他们合作的效率之恐怖直接让芝加哥街头的犯罪率逐渐下降到趋近于零。

Alex承认Aiden真的很强。尽管与Alex的强劲并非同种，但两人致命的程度别无二致。

Alex曾经几乎认为他和Aiden的组合是无所不能的。

然而现在他明白了现实并非如此。

他们面对这种恶性脑瘤的时候，毫无办法。

Alex怎么可能没有想过治疗Aiden的可能性呢？他是伟大的生物学博士，没错；他是常理外的黑光病毒，没错。但是有些时候现实是高于一切的，任何幻想在现实面前都无能为力——Aiden是个人类，一个普普通通的人类，一个脆弱不堪并且随时都有可能死去的人类。

恶性脑瘤治无可治，癌细胞的扩散已经使得一切手术都变成了徒劳。无论医生的表述语气如何委婉如何温柔，在Alex看来统统可以归结为三个字：等死吧。但是Alex又实在无法用病毒的手段来医治Aiden：他知道感染是怎么回事。让Aiden感染黑光病毒并且成为同类并非是救治，而是将Aiden杀死再造出一个形似的拟态。后来那个生物并不是Aiden，也无法取代Aiden，如果这样做便只是用黑光病毒杀死Aiden、然后再让病毒顶替他的身份而活。这样做毫无意义。

穷途末路。

六.

今夜真的很美，皎白月光为医院瓷砖铺上了满地银尘。Aiden好久没有露出过这样轻松的笑容了。愉快、自在，简直一如苦尽甘来的解脱。

“Alex，今早醒来的时候我已经连你都认不出来了。”

“你想表达什么，新外套不适合我？”

“你从未变化过，我知道。因为在发生变化的是我。”

癌细胞的分裂无时无刻不在疯狂消耗Aiden的能量，他已经越发虚弱了。现在的Aiden Pearce已经太过于疲倦，身心两个方面皆是。

Alex实在无法就此反驳说什么，毕竟对方的现状实在不容乐观——癌细胞本身对大脑造成的压迫在生理上已经让Aiden足够难受，更不用提绝境给他带来的在心理层面的负担。Aiden的毅力绝对超乎普通人，但是归根结底，他也不过只是区区一个人类而已。

从凌晨到子夜的睡睡醒醒，肢体躯干方面的不适，完全无法控制的脾气，以及最让人痛苦的、那些混乱不堪的记忆。Aiden自始至终在默默忍受病痛，而Alex将一切全部看在了眼里。所以当沟通和思考变成一种负担之后、Aiden就很少像现在这样努力地去表述什么而Alex也从来不问太多，直到他今晚突然鼓起劲对守在床边的Alex开了口。

也许有什么东西已经濒临崩溃了。

“Alex，我知道你能够通过吸收别人来获取别人的记忆。”

Aiden顿了顿，继续向面前的男人提问：“那么被损坏的记忆是不是就无法被获取了？”

言外之意太过于明显了，但Alex不想就这样妥协。他将双手撑在床沿不安地摇了摇头：“不要想这些，Aiden。我们已经在想办法了。我是生物学博士，相信我们会找到治疗的方法…”

“听我说，Alex。”

Aiden是谁？他是久经欺骗的老狐狸，是用尽十几余年去猜忌去怀疑的人。他明白什么时候的谁会说什么谎，因此他显然并不吃这一套迂回，将那些还没有说完的话被毫不留情地打断了：“…我想要你吸收我。”

“不。”

Alex断然拒绝，他甚至来不及思考什么。“我想要你吸收我”，哈，你究竟懂不懂这句话是什么意思？你这是要我亲手杀掉你、让我夺取你的生命，你是要我把触须扎进你的身体内将你吞食殆尽啊Aiden Pearce——

——……而Aiden却预料到了他反应似的叹了口气，甚至就连面上的表情都没有任何变化。

“我知道你会拒绝，Alex，因为我们两个人同样自私。”

“我知道你为什么不愿意吸收我：因为你不想要我就此死去。你不愿意我离开你、不愿意我留下你独自活着，对吧？”

“…但是我更加自私，我还有想要留下的东西。”

“我还剩下的那些记忆是我仅存的宝物了，此刻它们正在被侵蚀。你应该理解不了那种痛苦，Alex，这种感觉就像是有人在掠夺你最为重要的宝藏、而你却眼睁睁地看着，无可奈何。”

“因此我生命至此最后的愿望就是保护住他们。我现在只能恳请你，只有你能——Alex，Alex Mercer，我恳请你为我照顾这些回忆，恳请你带着我的记忆活下去。”

看到Alex怔愣在原处的Aiden仿佛发出了一声微不可闻的满足笑声。他伸手摸上了一边的手机屏幕、然后往什么界面的按键上悄悄碰了碰，只那么一下、病房内唯一的摄像头便熄灭了那圈红光，紧接着像陷入沉睡似的耷拉了下去。

Aiden直起身来，伸手环住了Alex的肩膀。

“你想要去寻宝吗，Alex？”

他笑着在对方耳边问道。

七.

或者是利用最后的机会应Aiden要求把仅留有的那些记忆收下保存，但从此Alex便再不能见到真正的Aiden；还是拒绝Aiden的要求让他活下去，但他就从此要在日渐绝望的痛苦与茫然中度日？

Alex。他问自己，Alex Mercer，你应该要怎么选才好？

八.

从触须中又分出另一支触须然后再从其中分出另外的一小支、反反复复直至最后将面前人的身体完全包裹并且纳入体内，这个过程应该是来不及让人感到疼痛的。Alex看到了Aiden的记忆，过程与曾经上百次的吸收一模一样——但实际上与过去相较又从未有任何一次像现在这般，是Alex要拼尽全力似的想将全部回忆全部细节统统刻在自己脑海中。

Aiden的记忆已经真的所剩不多了。

在Alex看来，这些记忆就像是被撕烂还只留下一小堆的画，破烂不堪又七零八落。而他就正穿行这些画的碎片中，想尽办法去捡拾去辨认任何依稀能够辨认得清的部分。小时候的糖块，父亲母亲，学生时代的朋友，初恋，曾经身为街头混混的时光，甩棍，计算机。这些回忆如同是刻在被刮花的老式磁带中在被播放时纵情发出尖锐刺耳的噪音。

但是在这些残缺破碎的记忆中，Alex仍然能看到一些如同闪耀的星辰般璀璨生辉的回忆。

温柔的摇篮曲，是谁在低低吟唱？他在歌声中看到了一个刚出生的小女孩，仍蜷在襁褓中却牢牢地抓着Aiden的指尖；还有晴天…是多美丽的湖畔啊，尽管Alex并不知道他在哪里，但他看到了水光潋滟的晴日，飘香的苹果派和小男孩嘴角的奶油；还有现在的这个地方他认识、这是江边的广场，Aiden说过这里经常有人下象棋——在这里他看到了风城芝加哥的雨，他在水珠中望见了五光十色、人间百态与万家灯火——

——…等一下，那是什么？在记忆中最为炫目的明亮的…

Alex看见了一道划破芝加哥夜色的赤红光。

浓稠夜色下在城市街头闪动的华灯中、唯有他是注意力的焦点，他就像是具现化的自由；那是极为迅猛又灵巧的身法，洋溢着不可思议的强大张力，是难以用任何语言去形容表述的潇洒从容；那样的存在仿佛是力量本身、是在一举一动之间贲张着的蓬勃生命，他是如豹起跃般优雅而致命的，这是多美好的、他如神之造物亲临人世间——

而Alex认得这个身影，这是他第一次与Aiden相遇的夜晚——

“我的一生都在向现实索求，因为我认为人世间任何事物之间都存在因果联系，而利用计算机语句可以其中的解释一切。我们世界构成就像是成千上万个if else语句，每一个呈现在我们面前的结果都根据逻辑这条剪不断的线能追溯到其根源。”

“直到有一天我的思维受到了严重的侵蚀，有时候几近让我无法思考和整理记忆。但是我仍然想要挣扎，因为在这世上还有一件我实在不愿意忘却的事。”

“那便是他。”

“我生命中非逻辑的逻辑，我生命中无矛盾的矛盾，我生命中不现实的现实。”

这是Aiden的声音，因为记忆受损的原因而时断时续，这也许就是Aiden Pearce最后想要传达的讯息——

“我无法用任何常理来解释他的存在，因此他便超越了我世界中的一切常理。”

“Alex，Alex Mercer。”

“谢谢你。”

在为数不多的记忆最后的最后、被Aiden所视若珍宝拼尽一切守护着的那个身影，不是任何人，而正是Alex他自己。

九.

消失至今的芝加哥私法制裁者突然又一次出现了，而且比曾经任何时候都更加雷厉风行到了几乎诡异的程度：只要帮派有聚集的苗头就立刻收到邮件警告，不听劝阻的成员隔夜就彻底人间蒸发。监控录像里的艾登皮尔斯仍旧是那副打扮，只不过速度更快、下手更狠、枪法更准，仿佛被赋予了更加恐怖的力量，既像是同一个人又好像有哪儿不太一样。

而警方对这个回归的不速之客也显然很是头疼：如果说从前的私法制裁者偶尔还能被通缉、运气好还能撞个目击，但现在的艾登皮尔斯活像个幽灵，在复出至今不短的时间内没被警方追踪到任何一次行踪。

大概艾登皮尔斯已经真的消失了也说不定，毕竟现在这个私法制裁者和曾经的相比实在有太多不同。也许是他真的去什么地方接受特殊训练了？还是在死后真的成为了电子幽灵？也可能只是某个后来的效仿者借着相同名号吧？

有谁会知道这背后到底发生了什么呢？


End file.
